Harp, Bells and bobbypins
by The X-Filer
Summary: COMPLETE! FINISHED! Agent Michelle Harp is getting married! and all the Fav's are invited, Mulder, Scully, Myers and his friends will be there for the big event. What Mayhem will they get up to? CH 4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the idea

**Harp, Bells and Bobbypins**

**By**

**The X-Filer**

**--**

Mulder walked down to the basement it was early morning and he was late for work, he walked through the door to see Scully with something in her hand staring at it, she looked up as he entered

"Hey Scully what have you got there?" Mulder asked hanging up his coat

"It's an invitation" this got Mulders attention

"Invitation? For what?" Scully smiled and stood up

"Agent Harps wedding"

"Agent Harps wedding? And you're invited?" Scully pursed her lips

"Well actually, here I'll read it to you" Scully cleared her throat and began "To Agents Mulder and Scully, you are happily invited to the marriage of Michelle Louise Harp to Richard Clancy Milton at the Memorial Gardens, June 18th at 2:30pm" Scully placed the pink invitation on the desk and looked at Mulder

"Clancy?" was all Mulder said, Scully smiled as she walked around him

"It's better than Fox" Mulder turned to her

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scully didn't answer instead she picked up a folder and said

"That makes the weddings in 6 weeks, we'll have to buy her something"

"_Yeah like a gag" _Mulder thought as he groaned, Scully slapped him across the back with the folder

"Be nice"

"What?!"

"I know what you were thinking"

"I wasn't thinking anything" Scully gave him quizzical look "I wasn't!"

"Sure you were, come on, Skinners waiting" Mulder watched her go

"_I swear she can read my mind sometimes" _Mulder thought as he followed her

--

"Hey George! You got one too?" Dean Fuller called from the door holding up an invitation he had got, Myers turned and held up his

"Yep! Harps wedding! Are you going?" Dean started to walk over to him

"You bet! You?" Myers replied as Dean came in front of him

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! And besides I heard Agent Scully was invited too" Dean looked at him square in the eyes

"Not again George, you know she doesn't like you"

"Dean my friend, how many times to I have to tell you, she's just playing hard to get!" Fuller shook his head

"You have a serious problem, you know that?" they both laughed

"Hey you can't hurt a man for trying" Myers said holding his arms out

"No, but I'm sure the Ice Queen can" They both laughed again

"Come on A.D Kersh is waiting" Myers grabbed his coat and followed Fuller out the door

--

**A/N**

**This isn't the story i was going to write but i feel it might be fun**

**This is an idea my sister gave to me this morning **

**If you like it and want me to continue, let me know**

**Thanks**

**Since I don't live in the USA please note I haven't the foggiest what parks, gardens etc. there is. thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harp, bells and bobbypins**

**2**

**--**

6 weeks later

It was a beautiful sunny day when Mulder and Scully had arrived at the gardens for Harps wedding. Mulder was wearing a black tuxedo and Scully was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, Mulder hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her until they made there way across the grass, they looked across at the scene before them, there were 8 large white silk tents all opened and joined into one with many tables and chairs and flowers of all colours, off to one side there was an old large church about 50mtres away. As they moved closer they took notice of the guest, there looked like there were about 200

"Hey Scully, isn't that Skinner?" Mulder ask pointing at a tall, baldish man

"Yeah, I think it is! And look" she pointed "isn't that Kersh, and that's Kimberley!" Mulder and Scully were nearly to the crowded area

"Looks like she invited the whole bureau" As they reached the tents Scully noticed who else was there, she groaned as he seen her and started walking over, Scully turned around and whispered to Mulder

"Kill me now" Mulder laughed

"Hey Gorgeous, long time no see" Scully turned around and put on the best smile she could

"Myers, yes it is a long time but not long enough" Myers smiled as he held a glass of wine in his hand

"I know you miss me" he took a sip and waved the glass slightly "You know you didn't have to tell everyone it was 3 women, you could have just told me you didn't want me"

"I did tell you!" Scully replied astounded "several times!" Myers shook his head and laughed

"You should have tried harder, I have a lot of brain matter to get through" Myers winked again and started to move away back into the crowd, Mulder and Scully looked at each other

"Or a lot of space" Mulder laughed, just then a women came onto the small stage and spoke into the mic

"Could I have everyone's attention, if you could all make your way to the church the wedding is about to begin" Everyone made their way to the church, once inside Mulder and Scully found a seat and in the middle of the left hand row of seat, Mulder looked at the front of the church and saw the man Harp was about to marry

"So that is good ol' Clancy" Mulder said under his breath as Scully turned and looked at the front as well

"Mulder!"

"What?!" Mulder looked around at the guest

"Looks like the whole Bureau is here, now would be a good time to run rampant around the bureau and…" Scully slapped him with a wedding booklet she had picked up

"Mulder!" she said under her breath, he looked back at her stunned

"What?!"

"You know what, behave yourself" their eyes met for a second before the wedding music started, all the guest turned around as everyone got into position, just then the brides maids started to walk down the aisle, wearing pale pink dresses then the bridal waltz started, everyone waited in anticipation as Harp turned the corner, smiling broadly and wearing one of the most beautiful wedding dresses Scully had ever seen, she was in a trance

"Oh my god! I would love to wear something like that when we get married" Scully couldn't take her eyes off of it she didn't even realise what she had said until Mulder looked over his shoulder at her

"Scully!" Mulder put a hand on his chest, Scully looked at him for a moment then realised what she had said

"I mean when I get married…when I get married, yes, I…" Mulder gave her a questioning glare to get one in return, Mulder took a quick glance over her body before turning back to Harp who was now half way down the aisle, she glance over the group then saw Mulder and Scully and gave them a slight wink before turning her attention to the front again

"What do you suppose that was about?" Scully muttered

"I'm not sure but would you look at the size of that material behind her…"

"It's called a train Mulder, but you wouldn't know that"

"Train is right, you'd need a subway to park it…" Scully slapped him with the booklet again

"What?!" Mulder said looking at her again as everyone turned towards the front as Harp made it to the alter, they joined hands, the priest started to speak

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" As the priest continued, Mulder couldn't help but think about his partner and the blue dress she was wearing, although they were partners, Mulder could only think of what it would be like to be getting married to someone as strong and beautiful as her, to live a normal life, in a normal town, to maybe have kids and grow old with her knowing that she is always the only one he ever wanted. On the other hand Scully felt Mulders slight glance and turned her head to him, she gave him a questioning look but he just smiled as they turned back to the alter

"Do you Richard take Michelle to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Michelle take Richard to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold till death do you part?" Harp looked deeply into Milton's eyes

"I do"

"I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride" they placed he rings on each others fingers then Richard lifted the veil and pulled Michelle towards him, kissing her deeply as everyone clapped and cheered

"I can't wait to get married!" Scully said to herself not know Mulder only just overheard it, he looked at her smiling face again

'_Maybe it'll be closer than you think' _as Harp turned she shouted over the noise

"Lets go enjoy ourselves!" everyone waited for Michelle and Richard to exit the church first, then one by one everyone was out on the grass

"Ok everyone! I want all the single girls to get in a group" a quarter of the women guest crowded in front of Harp, everyone else moved back, some whistled and half clapped, when most of the women were ready, Harp took a quick glance around

"Ah, hang on we're still missing someone, come on Agent Scully! Get in too!" most of the guest looked straight at her, she noticed some fellow male agents giving her inquisitive looks

"No it's ok, I'll be fine"

"Oh come on Scully, don't be a spoil sport" Mulder said coming up behind her

"Look guys, no really I'm fine" Just then Skinner came up behind her

"Get in there and that's an order" Suddenly she felt Skinner grab her arms and pushed her into the group of women, everyone laughed as Harp turned around

"Ok here goes, 1...2...3" Harp threw the bouquet of flowers over her and into the group, the women all tried to go for it except Scully, who happened to be at the right place at the right time and caught the flowers, everyone stared as Harp turned around, one of the agents in the crowd shouted out

"Ooh! Agent Mulder you have you work cut out for you!"

"So are we invited to the wedding!" another one shouted, Scully just looked at the flowers then glanced at Mulder who was half smiling as well, Harp noticed the tension and decided to change the subject

"Ok everyone! Lets eat!" everyone started into conversation as they headed for the tables, Harp took her husbands arm and as she walked past Scully she whispered something

"You should do it, you feel like a new person when you marry the one you love" Harp looked up at Mulder who was standing, waiting for Scully "He's a lucky man" Harp left Scully with that thought as she and Richard walked away, Mulder came towards her now

"So what was that about?" he asked coming right in front of her, Scully looked back to Harp

"Oh it's nothing, just some good advice" Mulder gave her a questioning looked to ask what she had meant but she didn't tell him, instead she said

"Come on, lets go eat" Mulder and Scully started to walk for the tents

'_Yes maybe he is a lucky man'_

--

**A/N**

**Ok I'm not very good at writing weddings but I hope you like it so far**

**If you like and want me to continue let me know! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harp, Bells and Bobbypins**

**3**

**--**

After a big photo session, Mulder and Scully sat down at a table that was occupied with some other Agents from the bureau, in the distance faint music could be heard as well as the clattering of knives and forks. Scully looked around at the scene around them, Michelle and her new husband we talking and smiling lovingly together, she stared at them for a moment thinking how lucky Michelle was to have a man that loved her so much, then as if Harp knew she was talking about her she glanced at Scully and smiled then winked, Scully smiled back and went back to eating, it was so peaceful, Mulder on the other hand was listening to a conversation between the fellow Agents, Scully noticed this and nudged him slightly with her elbow, Mulder turned to her with a mouth full

"What?" he mumbled

"Eaves dropping are we?" Scully smiled at the sight of him

"No just getting the daily dose of gossip" Scully shook her head as she went back to eating, then all of a sudden…

"Mulder! Hey how you been?" Mulder and Scully turned to see agent Chris Ryans walking up behind them

"Ryans! Wow haven't seen you like in months" Chris planted a hand down on Mulders back "Well somebody's extra happy today" Mulder said as Ryans sat down next to him

"I am man, I am, you want to know why?" Ryans was grinning ear to ear

"Why?"

"I won the bet!" He said proudly, Mulder stared at him

"You won? You mean you lasted working with Harp for that long?" it was Scully's turn to speak up

"What was this about?" she asked, Ryans looked at her, Mulder turned and introduced her

"Ryans this is my partner Dana Scully, Scully this is Chris Ryans, he had a bet going that he could last the a year working in the same section as Harp without going dingbats" Scully smiled

"So you made it, I gather?" He was fully smiling now

"You bet, hey Mulder" he said nudging him in the arm "You got a pretty lady there, hold on tight to her, 'cause I know plenty of guys that would like to steal her away from you" Scully half blushed as Mulder looked down

"I'll keep that in mind, thankyou" Scully smiled and looked away as a woman turned on the microphone

"Could I have everyone's attention, I would like for everyone to raise a toast to Michelle and Richard, may you two never loose the love you have and may each day bring you the happiness you deserve" She raised her glass as everyone clapped, after that there was a few more speeches then a surprise to everyone, a very drunk George Myers stood and swayed to the stand and took the mic, there was a quiet hum of whispers as he cleared his voice

"I would just like to say…Michelle we love you!!" he raised his glass and took a drink as people clapped and laughed then "And I would also like to say that Spooks… you are the luckiest spook in the bureau, I love you man!!" he started to half cry "She was mine!…" by then Fuller and Moore started to pull him off the stage "I loved you Scully!!!" he tripped on a cord and nearly fell

"Come on man pull yourself together" Fuller whispered pulling the drink from his hand as the walked across the grass, Moore turned to Harp

"We're really sorry!" Michelle just smiled and laughed as she stood and walked to the mic, everyone fell silent

"I would just like to say a big thankyou to everyone for being here today, you are all so kind" She looked down for a moment then looked up "Now this isn't the normal routine of a wedding but who's up for some fun and games?!" there was a loud cheer from the crowd as nearly everyone stood, Mulder and Scully looked at each other

"What do you suppose the games are?" Scully questioned standing

"I don't know but I can't wait to see Harp actually play a game, especially in that wedding dress" Mulder laughed as the crowd made there way to a large bare patch of grass, everyone waited eagerly to see what was in store, Michelle's husband walked in front with a foot ball

"So who's ready to play?!" he shouted, everyone cheered then Harp came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his hand

"Ok so I've picked the teams, if anyone doesn't want to play then say if I call you name, since there so many of us we will take turns of 8 on each team" she cleared her throat "Ok first on Richards team will be:

Sean Preston

Greg Moore

Lilly Alan

Amanda Worth

Dean Fuller

Alvin Kersh

Max Norton

Dana Scully"

One by one the people walked behind Richard, Mulder smiled as he watched his partner walked slowly across the grass, once done Harp spoke again

"Ok and the people on my team will be:

George Myers

Chris Ryans

Kimberley Styles

Kayla Michaels

Walter Skinner

Danny Pendrell

Jenny Healy

Fox Mulder"

Mulder held back a laugh as he lined up with the rest of his group, both groups faced each other, Scully was surprised to see A.D Kersh willing to play as well as A.D Skinner, everyone watched on, whispering to one another about Mulder and Scully being against each other as well as Kersh and Skinner playing, not to mention how a drunken Myers was going to cope as well as play, when everyone had moved back to the sides and the teams were in position, Richard and Michelle looked at each other then Harp shouted

"Let's play ball!"

--

**A/N **

**Hey, hope your enjoying this**

**Let me know if you want to see more**

**Next chapter should be longer **

**Thanks for reading **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harps, bells and bobby pins**

**4**

--

Everyone lined up facing each other, Mulder was standing next to Skinner

"Hey Sir do you think that this is a bit odd?"

"Not really, I was talking to Harps husband and apparently he is a football fanatic"

'_Well that makes sense' _Mulder thought as he looked at the other team, he watched Scully as her hair blew in the cool breeze, and how her skin softly glowed in the sun, and in that moment he truly saw how beautiful she really was, especially when she looked at him and smiled, Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her until suddenly he was knocked to the ground, he groaned and held his chest

"Mulder are you ok?" Mulder squinted and saw Scully standing over him

"What happened?" he coughed

"You were knocked to the ground by Agent Fuller; you didn't see him run at you?" Mulder shook his head

"No I was staring at…" but before he finished he stopped himself, Scully gave him a curious look

"Staring at?"

"Oh it was nothing" Mulder said getting off the ground, just then Harp came up beside him

"Agent Mulder are you ok? You fell pretty hard; did you still want to still play?" Mulder just stared at her

'_Slow down!'_

"Yeah I'm ok" he looked around at the staring eyes "let's play!" everyone cheered as they lined back up

"Ok ready? Hut, hut, hut!" the ball was passed to Agent Amanda Worth first, once she had it she was off down the field, Agent Ryans saw an opening and ran as fast as he could towards her, he was almost there when Amanda threw the ball to Agent Moore, who was then tackled by Skinners secretary Kimberley. The crowd went wild as Kimberley jumped up and down; Richard put his hands in the air

"Line up!" Everyone filed up again, the ball was passed, this time Pendrell got the ball and took off down the grass, he dogged in and out of the players from the other team he was almost to the end when Scully shouted

"Pendrell pass the ball to me!" Pendrell, without thinking, threw the ball to Scully, who then turned and head in the opposite direction, Pendrell threw up his hands when he realised

'_Damn her smile!' _Pendrell thought as he watched her go, it was Mulders time to pick up speed, he tore off down the grass after Scully, the crowd went wild as Mulder inched closer

"Scully! Scully! Scully!…" Mulder was only inches away from her when she passed it to Kersh before getting tackled by Mulder, Richard cheered when Kersh got a goal

"Yeah!!" Mulder helped Scully up, their lips almost touching, Mulder stared into her eyes then cleared his throat

"Are you ok?" he asked brushing himself off

"You tackled me! I can't believe you tackled me!" She also brushed herself off Mulder laughed

"Well you shouldn't have had the ball" Scully slapped him across the head as they lined up again

"So that's 1 to 0 come on team, show me what you got!" Harp yelled, the ball was passed again, this time Skinner got it and ran with Kersh close behind, just as he felt the brush of wind, he threw it, Mulder intercepted it just in time as Kersh tackled Skinner, Mulder was running at full speed, Scully tried as hard as she could but couldn't catch up, Max Norton and Dean Fuller came in from the sides, the crowd chanted

"Mulder! Mulder! Mulder!…" They were just about on him now and he had no choice but to throw the ball at the last person he would ever throw it to. Now a still highly intoxicated George Myers managed to somehow catch the ball, at first he wasn't sure what to do with it until Agent Ryans yelled at him

"Run Myers! Run!" Myers managed to see people running for him from all directions and started to run the opposite way

"Myers! Myers! Myers!…"

"Myers! You're going the wrong way!" Kimberley yelled, Harp on the other hand burst out into laughter at the sight, Myers was running in a large circle managing to dodge everyone trying to stop him, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs, Scully walked over to Mulder

"Get him a mouse wheel and he'll break the world record" Scully smiled

"Maybe we should shoot him" Mulder stared at her

"Agent Scully!"

"What it's not like you weren't thinking it" Mulder put a hand on his chest

"I was not!" the crowd cheered wildly as Myers broke away from the others and ran the right way down the grass, and got a goal just as Fuller and Moore tackled him, Myers held onto the ball as Fuller and Moore tried to pry it from his hands but he rolled so it was under him touching the grass

"Give us the ball Myers"

"My ball!"

"Myers let it go!"

"No Mine!" Harp walked over to her husband and hugged him

"Well this was fun"

"I agree, I love you" Richard leaned down and kissed her, Mulder and Scully watched them, Mulder gentle wrapped an arm around Scully, who smiled up at him

"My Ball!" they heard Myers yell

"Can we get some help?!" Fuller yelled at the others, Mulder looked at Scully who looked back

"Go do your stuff G-women" Scully sighed as she walked over to the Myers

"Guys let me have a go" they looked at her then stepped back letting Scully in, Scully knelt down

"Myers?" Myers jumped at the sound of her voice, he looked sideways

"Gorgeous hey! How about you and me…"

"Myers can I have the ball" she held out her hand

"What ball?" he asked clearly under the weather

"The one you're holding" Myers looked at her strangely then looked down and saw it

"Hey! A ball! Look!" he rolled over and held it out, Scully smiled

"Thankyou" she said as she stood with it, the others looked on in amazement, Myers on the other hand had something else in mind

"Hey gorgeous how about you and me…"

"No!"

"But!"

"No!" she walked back to Mulder

"You know how to win some hearts"

"Yeah too bad it's not the right one" she flirted, Mulder gave her a quizzical look as he watched her walk back to the team

"I can't take you anywhere" he said as he followed her. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted, Scully's team had won mainly because of A.D Kersh and Richard. Mulder was stuffed by the time they were ready to leave, they went to Harp to say goodbye

"Well thankyou so much for coming" Michelle hugged them both

"It's good to be here, you have fun on your honeymoon" Michelle smiled, changing the subject

"So when will we see you two standing at the alter, Agent Mulder?" Mulder stared at her, Scully stared at Mulder

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Is there something I should know?" Mulder shook his head

"No I think we're done" Harp winked at Scully

"He's going to make you a happy wife one day, I can see it in his eyes" Scully glanced at Mulder

"I'll keep that in mind" Harp hugged them both again before they left. Mulder and Scully walked to the car and got in

"So what was that about?" Scully asked giving Mulder a curious stare, Mulder started the car

"Oh you know, nothing" Scully nodded and looked out the windscreen

"I see" Mulder placed his hands on the steering wheel

"So…would you ever consider marrying someone like me?" Mulder asked not looking at her as the car started to move, there was a moment of silence and then she took his hand in hers

"Maybe if you asked once in a while" Mulder laughed as they drove down the street

'_Maybe I will, maybe I will'_

--

END

--

**A/N**

Ok hope you enjoyed it

I've never really been to a white wedding before

Only a casual dress one

So I really hoped you enjoyed it

Let me know if you did

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!


End file.
